


Voltron's Shadow

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Razia's Shadow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are both in their early twenties, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angel Allura (Voltron), Angel Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Death, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Lance and Allura are related, Lance and Lotor are brothers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Razia's Shadow AU, based of a musical: Razia's Shadow, it'll make sense later, keith and shiro are related, the role kinda switch here: Galra are good and Alteans are bad, there's no happy ending, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: A story about two lovers, two lives, two paths, two choices, and one prophecy.Allura wishes to be respectedShiro just wants for Allura to be happyKeith wants more than his life in the castle wallsLance just wants to be free





	Voltron's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite musicals! Razia's Shadow by Forgive Durden, it's pretty good and you guys should check it out!
> 
> First half of the story focuses on Shallura, second half focuses on Klance.

This is the beginning and the end. The rise and the fall.  
Our gait will begin its saunter at the source, when the infant learns to crawl.

___________________

 

Shiro wasn't exactly what you would expect an angel to look like. Most people expected angels to look like humans, but glowing in a holy light with large, white, feathery wings and a radiating halo hovering above their heads. Shiro was what you would expect to see in some fantasy TV show or mythical creature book. He had the appearance of a purple cat-human with completely yellow eyes.

But sure enough, Shiro was indeed an angel, one of Alfor's proudest creations in fact, alongside the beautiful Allura. 

Now Allura is closer to what you'd expect an angel to look like, with her long white hair and lovely blue and pink eyes, she looked like a princess, and may have well been.

Having been created around the same time, Shiro and Allura instantly bonded together, and hardly left each other's sides. They often talked to one another and told stories when Shiro wasn't busy with Alfor. They synced with each other perfectly as well, with Shiro's kind soul and Allura's fiery passion, they balanced out each other.

Perhaps that it why they were so close.

____________________

 

"Allura, you have seemed to be unfocused and distant lately, what is on your mind?" The Scientist asked the woman one day, who seemed to have dazed off once again. 

"I had hoped that perhaps you could let me be in charge of the ceremony of the Lamps." The angel suggested with a nervous smile. This was something she had wanted for a long time, ever since the day she helped create the Lamps, a symbol of light and their hard work; which hadn't been able to be completed until Shiro and Allura came along. 

But Alfor just simply laughed, "Oh Allura, you are ambitious; but you are still young and have yet to carry on this responsibility. Perhaps, another day." The Scientist smiled and patted her shoulder, "Carry on with your work." And with that, he left the young woman, who felt insulted and crushed. Had she not worked just as hard as everyone else? Had she not proved herself worthy of such a task? She huffed in anger as she continued on with her work, still annoyed and frustrated at The Scientist.

Later on that day she met up once again with Shiro as she told him what Alfor had told her, and how she felt as though it was unfair that her work seemed to go unnoticed by The Scientist and the others. Shiro listened closely to her rants and sought to calm her down. He would hold her fists and unclench them, helping ease the strong tension in her body. Then he'd tell her to relax, and that he understood her struggles, as Alfor would dismiss his work at times as well, so he could get what she was going through.

Allura immediately relaxed around Shiro, his ability to listen and his gentle touches were exactly what she needed. And were a part of how they got along so well. He'd ease her anger but never talk down to her and spoke to her as in equal. 

And so Allura had confessed into him, she had fallen in love.

_____________________

Alfor the Scientist was the author and the architect.   
The angels were his ink slingers, his actors and actresses.   
His two purest talents were Shiro and Allura, two destined hearts,  
Bound by the same idea; the unrelenting constancy of love and hope   
Can rescue and restore you from any scope.   
In him, Allura confided her curbing frustration.   
Her gifts had been exhausted.   
Oh, how they'd misused them.   
He averted her passion and eased her blood.   
And so she confessed it to him, she had fallen in love.


End file.
